


Date Night

by hobbit_hedgehog



Series: DaiSuga Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Animal Crossing: New Horizons, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbit_hedgehog/pseuds/hobbit_hedgehog
Summary: Daichi and Koushi made it a point to play Animal Crossing together at least once a week.  They both had busy work weeks, so despite living together there were days where they didn’t get to spend more than a few hours together before bedtime.  But Friday and Saturday nights were there time to tune the world out and spend a few hours building their virtual worlds together.DaiSuga Week 2020 Day 2: Museum or Aquarium
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: DaiSuga Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932580
Kudos: 19





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2! So I'm cheating with this one a little. Technically you could call the fish exhibit an aquarium, right?
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who read yesterday's fic. I hope you enjoy this one too!

gosh ur museum is EMPTY

where are the sharks???

Some of us dont time travel

KOUSHI

some of us also don’t use the

app to type

“Koushi, you’ve got your head in my lap,” Daichi said aloud, “you don’t have to type to me.”

Koushi looked up from his Switch, twisting his head slightly to look up at Daichi. He shrugged once, typed something into his phone, then turned his attention back to his Switch. Daichi could see a message pop up on the screen of his Switch and glanced at it.

don’t have to

Daichi rolled his eyes fondly as a second message popped up.

still gonna

Daichi and Koushi made it a point to play Animal Crossing together at least once a week. They both had busy work weeks, so despite living together there were days where they didn’t get to spend more than a few hours together before bedtime. But Friday and Saturday nights were there time to tune the world out and spend a few hours building their virtual worlds together. 

Well, kind of together. Koushi the ever impatient had no qualms when it came to time traveling in order to build up his island. Despite having the game for all of few months, Koushi had a five-star island and a mostly completed museum. Daichi, on the other hand, had decided to take it slow. A few months of gameplay in and Daichi had a museum filled with in-season creatures and a three-star island. Daichi was proud of that, he’d had his first K.K. Slider concert just the week before. Koushi kept the teasing about it to a minimum.

Like they had for the last few weeks, the pair were resting on the couch with Koushi’s head on Daichi’s lap, Daichi’s feet up on the ottoman in front of him. This week, they were having “date night” on Daichi’s island. They were exploring Daichi’s museum and Koushi had some opinions on the lack of attractions.

just sayin if u time traveled u

could have a museum like

mine

“I believe in the sanctity of taking my time with my island, thank you,” Daichi said, pulling away from his Switch long enough to boop Koushi on the nose. “Besides, my fossil exhibit is complete.”

Koushi brushed Daichi’s hand away with a snort, “Check out Mr. Goody Two Shoes over here.”

“You know your museum won’t be complete if they introduce diving, right?”

“That’s a problem for future Koushi,” Koushi said.

Daichi set his Switch to the side before pulling Koushi’s out of his hands. Koushi sat up, a protest on his lips with Daichi swooped in for a kiss. It was a simple peck, and the moment it was over, Koushi’s Switch was back in his hands and Daichi was settling back against the couch with his own console. Koushi blinked, taking a moment to come back to himself. He settled back against Daichi’s and typed out a quick message before making his character run out of the bug exhibit they had been idling in. Daichi smiled as he read the message.

love u

He ran a hand through Koushi’s hair as he typed a response.

Love you too


End file.
